starwars_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Princess
Princess was a noble title and the feminine equivalent of prince. Most often, the term was used for the consort of a prince or for the daughters of a king or sovereign prince. Appearances *''Star Wars 2: Six Against the Galaxy'' *''R2-D2's Mission: A Little Hero's Journey'' *''Star Wars 3: Death Star!'' *''Star Wars 4: In Battle with Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars 5: Lo, The Moons of Yavin!'' *''Star Wars 6: Is This the Final Chapter?'' *''Scoundrel's Luck'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' *''Star Wars 7: New Planets, New Perils!'' *''Star Wars 8: Eight for Aduba-3'' *''Star Wars 9: Showdown on a Wasteland World!'' *''Star Wars 10: Behemoth from the World Below'' *''Star Wars 11: Star Search!'' *''Star Wars 12: Doomworld!'' *''Star Wars 13: Day of the Dragon Lords'' *''Star Wars 14: The Sound of Armageddon'' *''Star Wars 15: Star Duel'' *''Star Wars 18: The Empire Strikes'' *''Star Wars 19: The Ultimate Gamble'' *''Star Wars 20: Deathgame'' *''Star Wars 21: Shadow of a Dark Lord'' *''Star Wars 23: Flight Into Fury'' *''Dread Discovery!'' *''A Matter of Monsters!'' *''Pursuit among the Ruins!'' *''Do You Know What Your Children Are?'' *''Caverns of Mystery!'' *''The Keeper's Secret!'' *''The Final Fury!'' *''The Kingdom of Ice!'' *''The Snow Demons!'' *''Treachery!'' *''Death Trap!'' *''Snow Fury!'' *''The Ice Worm Cometh!'' *''Showdown'' *''Pursuit!'' *''River of Chaos'' *''Graveyard of Alderaan'' *''Star Wars: Splinter of the Mind's Eye'' *''Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Star Wars 47: Droid World'' *''Star Wars 48: The Third Law'' *''Star Wars 49: The Last Jedi'' * *''Dark Knight's Devilry'' *''Star Wars 50: The Crimson Forever'' *''Star Wars 51: Resurrection of Evil'' *''Star Wars 52: To Take The Tarkin'' *''Star Wars 53: The Last Gift From Alderaan!'' *''Star Wars 54: Starfire Rising'' *''Star Wars 86: The Alderaan Factor'' *''Star Wars 55: Plif!'' *''Star Wars 56: Coffin in the Clouds'' *''Star Wars 58: Sundown!'' *''Star Wars 59: Bazarre'' *''Star Wars 60: Shira's Story'' *''Star Wars 61: Screams in the Void'' *''Star Wars 62: Pariah!'' *''Star Wars 63: The Mind Spider'' *''Star Wars 64: Serphidian Eyes'' *''Star Wars 65: Golrath Never Forgets'' *''Star Wars 67: The Darker'' *''Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire *''Star Wars 68: The Search Begins'' *''Star Wars 69: Death in the City of Bone'' *''Star Wars 70: The Stenax Shuffle'' *''Star Wars 71: Return to Stenos'' *''Star Wars 73: Lahsbane'' *''Star Wars 74: The Iskalon Effect'' *''Star Wars 75: Tidal'' *''Star Wars 76: Artoo-Detoo to the Rescue'' *''Star Wars 77: Chanteuse of the Stars...'' *''Star Wars 78: Hoth Stuff!'' *''Star Wars 80: Ellie'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars: The Truce at Bakura'' *''Star Wars 81: Jawas of Doom'' *''Star Wars 82: Diplomacy'' *''Star Wars 83: Sweetheart Contract'' *''Star Wars 85: The Hero'' *''Star Wars 88: Figurehead'' *''Star Wars 90: The Choice'' *''Dark Forces: Rebel Agent'' *''Star Wars: The Shadows of Mindor'' *''Star Wars: The Courtship of Princess Leia'' *''Star Wars: Heir to the Empire'' *''Star Wars: Dark Force Rising'' *''Star Wars: The Last Command'' *''Star Wars: The Glove of Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars: The Lost City of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars: Zorba the Hut's Revenge'' *''Star Wars: Mission from Mount Yoda'' *''Star Wars: Queen of the Empire'' *''Star Wars: Prophets of the Dark Side'' *''Star Wars: Isard's Revenge'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Search'' *''Star Wars: Dark Apprentice'' *''Star Wars: Champions of the Force'' *''I, Jedi'' *''Star Wars: Crimson Empire II: Council of Blood'' *''Star Wars: Children of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars: Darksaber'' *''Star Wars: Planet of Twilight'' *''Star Wars: The Crystal Star'' *''Star Wars: Before the Storm'' *''Star Wars: Shield of Lies'' *''Star Wars: Tyrant's Test'' *''Star Wars: The New Rebellion'' *''Star Wars: Ambush at Corellia'' *''Star Wars: Assault at Selonia'' *''Star Wars: Specter of the Past'' *''Star Wars: Vision of the Future'' *''Star Wars: Union'' }} Notes and references }} See also *Prince *Chume'da *Jedi Princess *Priest-Prince *Prince-Admiral *Princess of Theed Category:Titles of nobility